


Spice Up Your Life

by gendryw4ters



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: M/M, Modern AU, Record store au, Swearing, The Spice Girls, and i wanna do more of it someday maybe, babe is NOT ginger, but its there, look right im tipsy and tired and just quit writing a pretty important essay to do this instead, spicy debates ensue, tbh i wish i could say this was anything other than crack but its probably not, the luztoye is only slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 17:58:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gendryw4ters/pseuds/gendryw4ters
Summary: a really late celebration of international women's day in a record store au that literally nobody asked for





	Spice Up Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad, unrelenting trash
> 
> once again, based entirely upon the fictional portrayals of the men of easy company x

"Okay but we've totally established that I am Sporty Spice so I don't even get why we're arguing about this anymore." 

"You don't even do sports!" 

"I don't need to do sports to be Sporty Spice, Joe," George Luz replied matter-of-factly, never once glancing up from the shelf of CDs he was meticulously re-stacking. They'd been arguing about this for some time now, ever since he'd stuck a 'girl power' playlist on for International Women's Day (as Toccoa Records was nothing if not wholly within the festive spirit, whatever the occasion may be). They were two hours in when Babe had finally complained about always being typecast as Ginger Spice, declaring that actually, "on all levels except physical", he identified most with Baby. After a heated debate, the others had agreed that this made sense, given his age and preference for pastels, and that they were sorry for having aggrieved him in such a way. 

"'s just 'cause of your hair," Bill had shrugged from behind the cash register, earning a scrunched up old magazine to the head.  

"Fuck off new Geri, don't think I didn't know that," Babe all but growled from his seat beside the offender, where he was rifling through past copies of _Rolling Stone._ The store had been mostly empty all day, leaving them with little else to do than to assign and then subsequently reassign personas until they found a combination that stuck. That, and continuously reorganise shelves until they were pretty sure they could do it in their sleep. 

So far, they had firmly settled it between themselves that, if Babe _was_ Baby, then Bill was definitely the new Ginger. Though Joe- who would never normally engage himself in discussions like this, but had been driven to it out of sheer, unrelenting boredom- had disputed this at first, George had assured him that this just had to be the case; as even though Nixon technically was the boss, he was also arguably the more upper class, rendering him the only suitable candidate for Posh.  

This, of course, had left them with only two positions to fill.  

"You do have to do sports to be Sporty, that's- that's her whole fucking shtick, man, that's what she does." Joe griped, now thoroughly invested in the argument and unwilling to let go.   

"Bill's not ginger." 

"Don't bring me back into this," the man in question had raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to reenter the fray under any circumstances. Truth be told, he and Babe had been rather enjoying the show, having gotten a little tired of the others' constant dancing around each other (quite literally, in George's case). They'd been placing bets with Nixon on when the two would get together, ever since George had first arrived on the scene and pretty brazenly lip-synced along to the entirety of Salt-n-Pepa's _Shoop_ in the direction of renowned emotional brick wall, Joseph J Toye. Joe had only rolled his eyes and scowled in response, though Babe had been quick to note (and immediately report to the others sans George) the small smile that had flickered across Joe's lips when he thought nobody could see him. 

 _"Guys,_ _nobody_ _makes Joe smile like that, c'mon, if we had pulled that kinda shit, he'd have torn us all new assholes," Babe had_ _insis_ _ted_ _in the backroom,_ _voice reduced to a conspiratorial hiss so as to avoid being overheard. "Ten bucks says they're dating within a year."_  

 _"Twenty says it's within the next six months."_  

 _"You're on."_  

"Yeah, don't bring him back into this, it's no longer our fight," Babe agreed, and for a second Bill entertained the idea that perhaps he could read minds as his supporter flashed him a wink and pretended to make it rain beneath the desk.  

"Besides, Bill doesn’t need to be ginger, we worked that out two fucking hours ago," Joe sounded almost genuinely angry at this point, but George was not one to wither so readily beneath a scathing glare.  

"Well why do I have to do sports then? Look, objectively, Sporty is the hottest, and like, no offence, I'm just sayin', but you _are_ pretty scary, so-" 

"So the fuck what!?" This was it, Joe had finally cracked. "I actually  _do_ dosports, you might be the hottest, sure, but I _do_ sports!" 

There was a moment's silence, before a large Cheshire Cat grin wormed it's way onto George's features. "Oh, so you _do_ think I'm hot?" 

"That's- that's not what I sai-" Joe immediately began attempting to backtrack, a rosy flush creeping up the back of his neck. "Look, whatever, you're Scary Spice and you have been for a long time George, just accept it. End of discussion." 

"You hear that guys, Joe Toye thinks I'm _hot_!"  

"Yeah, we here ya Luz," came the resounding laughter from behind the registers, and Joe would be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about handing his notice in right then and there. 

He was about to storm away and sulk in the backroom when he felt bony fingers closing around his wrist, a move so surprisingly calm and gentle that he was forced to look up just to make sure that it was indeed George 'hyperactive puppy at his most serene' Luz who had taken hold of him. He'd been so busy focusing on his own faux pas that he hadn't heard the other give up on his CD stacking to join him by the vinyl display.

"Hey, _Sporty,_ " the softness of George's voice was also a little surprising, though Joe had decided that he enjoyed it a hell of a lot more than the teasing of before.  "If it makes ya feel any better, then I think you're pretty hot too." 

Joe dared to make eye contact at that, ignoring the silent and yet completely unavoidable whooping and cheering of his friends behind the counter, "yeah?" 

"Yeah," George nodded, before flashing the other a grin and his trademark eyebrow wiggle, "and for what it's worth, I'll come watch you do _sports_  anytime." 

 

   

 

  

**Author's Note:**

> hello i have a blog under the same name if u wanna come dispute my spicy decisions, and i hope you all enjoy this ridiculous excerpt from an au i'll probably never write again
> 
> ps luz and girl power pop go hand in hand to me dont ask why they just do


End file.
